CODY AND JEFFY SING GHETTO SONGS
Jeffy: Hey, Cody! You wanna sing ghetto songs? Cody: Sounds like a good idea! Hey daddy, I smack these hoes! I stuck my pee-pee in some Cheerios I got a pencil in my nose, and I, beat my diaper everywhere go! I like to hop-hop like a bunny Pooped my pants and now it's runny! I go OOH-OOH Ya think that's funny? I stuff my diaper with all my money! (Jeffy!) Why, why? (Jeffy, don't do that!) Why, why? (Jeffy, eat your green beans!) Why, why? (Jeffy, don't poop your pants!) Why, why? Cody: Damn, Jeffy! I don't want your apple pie, mama Yeah, I ain't tryna dap up niggas blockin' me Yeah, made it out the spot, straight to Quintana And I'm still that nigga with diamonds on my blocka I say when they come at me I bet they have some backup I bet I take your bitch, she take that dick straight up the stasher Keep an ounce of garlic just to keep away the Draculas I just seek out to find my home, why can't they just leave me 'lone Cause I don't want your apple pie, no no mama I don't want your apple pie, no, yeah I don't want your apple pie, mama I don't want your apple pie no more I need my own pepper pepper, please, pepper, pepper seeds Need my own reme-remedy, my own legacy Yeah I don't want your apple pie, mama I need my own pepper please My own legacy, my own recipe Mario: Cody I did not invite you over to sing ghetto songs! Cody: Whatever! Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Esskeetit, ooh) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Yuh, yuh, yuh, ooh) None of my cars ain't rented All matte black, my windows tinted (Ooh, brrt) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Yuh, yuh, yuh, let's go) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Esskeetit) Racks on racks on racks on racks on racks on racks, bitch (Bitch, bitch, bitch, esskeetit) None of my cars ain't rented All matte black, my windows tinted (Ooh) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Ooh, ooh) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Yuh, yuh, ooh) Fuck a bitch once say, "Now I'm finished" (Finished) Popped two Percs, now I don't feel it (Woo) Is you with it? Show me your titties (Titties) Ugly ass hoes cannot come kick it (Brrt) Ooh, all black Lambo (Lambo) I fuck a bitch in my Versace sandals (Sandals) Got a new bando, look like castle Told the bitch let me sniff coke off her asshole (Yuh, yuh, yuh, let's go) 80 degrees, still wear Gucci fur coat (Brrt) Bust in her face and she call it a facial (Facial) I left Patricia and now I'm with Rachel (Huh?) Fell asleep on a Xan, woke up with bankroll (Goddamn) Ooh, woo, woo, woo She flash her titties out of the roof Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh (Brrt) I think I got some Molly in my tooth (Yuh) Cody: Jeffy I didn’t knew you liked Lil Pump! Jeffy: Well who do you listen to? All of these bitches want Carti now, uh All of my bitches, they thotties now (Ioh) Walk in that bitch and I walk it out (Walk it out) Walk in that bitch with a 30 out She walk in that bitch with her panties down Ball on these niggas like Pippen now Told the lil' bitch to come see me now (Walk it out) All of these bitches wanna see me now (Walk it out) Fucked that lil' bitch with the titties out (Poke it out) I know you see me on the T.V. now (Poke it out) Carti be lookin' like billionaire (Woo) I'ma go fuck on a billionaire (Poke it out) House in the hills (Ooh, yeah) All of my bitches, they gettin' it (Poke it out) Poppin' a pill (Poke it out) And I go get it (Poke it out) Iced up, ice watch, ice watch Woah, woah Bad bitch, poke it out (Woah) Poke it out, poke it out (Woah) Bad bitch, poke it out, poke it out, poke it out (Bitch) Fat ass, poke it out, poke it out, poke it out New watch, ice watch, check it out, check it out New Glock, my Glock, poke it out, poke it out Air it out, air it out, showin' off, showin' off Bad bitch, bad bitch, poke it out, poke it out Poke it out (Woah) Poke it out, poke it out Poke it out (Woah) Poke it out, poke it out Bad bitch, bad bitch, ass fat, uh, what Bad bitch, bad bitch, ass fat, uh Poke it out, uh, yeah Poke it out Poke it out (Poke it out, poke it out, poke it out) Poke it out (Poke it out, poke it out, poke it out) Poke it out (Poke it out, poke it out, poke it out) Walk it out Poke it out (Poke it out, poke it out, poke it out) Poke it out (Poke it out, poke it out, poke it out) Walk it out Poke it out (Poke it out, poke it out, poke it out) Poke it out (Poke it out, poke it out, poke it out) Mario: LIL PUMP AND PLAYBOI CARTI ARE MY LEAST FAVORITE RAPPERS EVER!!! Cody: Well they are fire! Mario: Play a good song, okay? Jeffy: Okay! Should I call first? I can't decide I want to, but a bitch got pride The switchin' up shit is what I can't fuck with I'm feelin' you but you hard to get in touch with And you ain't hit me up in a while Actin' like you don't know what number to dial You quit, then that's it, I'ma throw in the towel 'Cause a nigga only gon' do what you allow You don't want this gun smoke Learn to text with your nose if your thumb broke I don't care if we get into it and I stall on your ass Better still wake up to missed calls from your ass, nigga You don't hit my line no more, oh, oh You don't make it ring, ring, ring, ring I can't keep this on the low I want you to make it ring, ring, ring, ring Mario: JEFFY CARDI B IS THE 3RD WORST RAPPER AFTER LIL PUMP AND PLAYBOI CARTI!!! Cody: Okay, then! I'm Chewy, I'm some hot nigga Like I talk to Shyste when I shot niggas Like you seen him twirl, then he drop, nigga And we keep them 9 millis on my block, nigga And Monte keep it on him, he done dropped niggas And Trigger, he be wildin', he some hot nigga Tones known to get busy with them Glocks, nigga Try to run down and you can catch a shot, nigga Runnin' through these checks 'til I pass out And shorty give me neck 'til I pass out I swear to God, all I do is cash out And if you ain't a ho, get up out my trap house! I been sellin' crack since like the fifth grade Really never made no difference what the shit made Jaja taught me flip them packs and how to maintain Get that money back and spend it on the same thang Shawty like the way that I ball out I be gettin' money 'til I fall out You talkin' cash, dog, I goes all out Shorty love the way that I floss out Free Greezy though, let all of my dogs out Mama said no pussycats inside my doghouse That's what got my daddy locked up in the dog pound Free Phantom though, let all of my dogs out We gon' pull up in that hooptie, like we cops on 'em With them 16's, we gon' put some shots on 'em I send a lil thot to send the drop on him She gon' call me up and I'ma sick the hots on him Grimey savage, that's what we are Grimey shooters dressed in G-Star GS9, I go so hard But GS for my gun squad And, bitch, if it's a problem we gon' gun brawl Shots poppin' out the AR I'm with Trigger, I'm with Rasha, I'm with A-Rod Broad daylight and we gon' let them thangs bark Tell them niggas free Meeshie, ho SUBwave, free Breezy, ho And tell my niggas, Shmurda teamin', ho Mitch caught a body about a week ago Fuck with us and then we tweakin', ho Run up on that nigga, get to squeezin', ho Everybody catchin' bullet holes Niggas got me on my bully, yo I'ma run up, put that gun on him I'ma run up, go dumb on him Niggas got me on that young shit Got me on that go-dumb shit Mario: I’VE LOST ALL HOPE FOR THIS GENERATION OF MUSIC!!! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive Category:Music